


Day 11 Snow

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Doodles, Eli is a little awkward, M/M, Thrawn doesn't human emotion well, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Eli doodlesHe give it to ThrawnImma be real I dropped the ball on this one for a couple of reasons1- I got like 2 hrs of sleep and my brain is M U S H2- I've been on such a Mass Effect kick lately (see previous 2 Inktober days) that it was a little hard to get into a Star Wars mood





	Day 11 Snow

Eli had developed a habit of doodling while Thrawn was in meetings Eli wasn't allowed to attend. They were few and far between and were mostly just the ones he had with the Emperor. Being Thrawn's aid he was basically tethered to the Chiss. 

So he was stuck waiting. 

He sat with his little notebook. At first he tried to draw Thrawn but he wasn't super pleased with it. Something seemed off, more than just Eli's stylized way of drawing. Maybe he drew Thrawn's eyes too sharp, the eyeliner underneath to much. Whatever it was Eli wrinkled his nose at it. Flipping the page over he doodled out a picture of the  _ Chimaera. _ Then one of his parents' house. 

On a whim he drew puffy snow clouds over the house, it didn't snow often on Lysatra so drawing the snow falling made him smile. 

He grinned at the thought of a Star Destroyer being covered in snow. He added flakes over the top of the  _ Chimaera _ . He drew the academy covered in snow. The Imperial Palace frosted over. Loth cats playing in snowbanks and even included Governor Pryce looking chilled in the snow.

He almost didn't notice Thrawn approaching.

"Ensign? Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes sir!" Eli sprang to his feet. 

As they made their way back to the  _ Chimaera _ , a thought occurred to Eli.

"Sir… the Chiss homeworld is always snowy right?"

Thrawn cast him a curious look. "Yes Ensign, why do you ask?"

Eli tore the sheet from his notebook and handed it awkwardly to Thrawn.

"I was drawing snow. I'm guessing you probably miss the snow a little since we don't get to see it where we go."

Thrawn smiled looking down at it. "Thank you Eli." He flipped it over to find a sketch of himself. 

Eli winced and tried to explain it away. "Don't mind that… just a warm up doodle…."

But Eli could have sworn he saw Thrawn blush slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Thrawn internally after Eli gave him the drawings: "AAAAA OMG HES SO CUTE HE DREW SHIT FOR ME AND HE DREW ME!"


End file.
